Plot Fairies
by Captain Noya
Summary: Two girls are given a mission to fix a fate for two males, Sora and Riku. So their job is to go down to their world and push the two together and see where it goes. Will they fail? Or will they succeed? Lets see how thier fate turns out.


**Hello. Captain Noya here and is bringing a new fanfic to our fanfiction network. YaaAaaAaAAaAY! Anyways, I was bored and a friend of mine Butterfly Cho helped me create an idea of a Riku/Sora fanfic. And with many cool ideas, I had to give a go.**

**Now…. warnings. I will be having NEW out of characters here. One named Yasu which is my Kingdom Hearts character. And one named Moriko which is Butterfly Cho's character. We will not have them being together with anyone, instead, we are having them get two people together. Sora and Riku enter squeals here.**

**Now…I would REALLY like to make this fanfic successful! So with your help…please read…and please favorite/alert/review. PLEASE! I would love to know that people ARE reading this and enjoying so I could update more! YAY!**

**Also…. if this fanfic is completed AND successful. I shall do sequels…of other pairings. So just think about that. Winks**

**So with out further ado…no I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and if I did, it would be a whole new world and plot and pairings. w**

**LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

* * *

Shuffling papers and clacks of keys were being heard through the building as people rushed through the halls and small cubic squares as they were keeping themselves busy with their work. Information and files were being passed from one person to the next as they plotted and devised plans in how to twist and recreate other people's lives. Who are they? What will they do? Where will they go? Who will they like? That sort of thing. But there were only two girls who were as devoted to their job more then anyone else in this building.

One cubic square was being filled with the sounds of rustling papers, giggles, and the sound of rubber being rubbed against sheets of paper. "No, no…we can't do that. That's just to simple." One girl sighed as she leaned her cheek against the palm of her hand as her green aqua eyes traveled down to the paper, which was once again erased for the fourth time. Another girl sat in front of her as her green eyes stared down at the now blank sheet of paper as well, going into deep concentration as her hands clutched her short black hair. They both fell silent, two minds going into deep thought till one of them snapped their fingers, green eyes shining at a sudden idea. "I know! She can be raped by someone…and later on…. she figures out it was her FATHER who did it!" She said with a gasp, stomping her feet together onto the ground in giddiness. Aqua green eyes widen at the sudden idea, gasping as she placed a hand over her mouth in a mock gesture. "Moriko! That is so evil of you…I like that! Lets do it!" She said with a giggle as she flipped the pencil around and started to scribble onto the sheet, writing out the plot for the person. "OH! And also add that her Mother left them for another man since the father was too abusive!" She added, tapping her finger on the table to make sure to get the other girl's attention, seeing if that idea worked. "Got it…got it…" She mumbled, head lowered and tongue sticking out slightly from her mouth as she continued to write on the paper, filling about half of it so far with the person story and plot.

"Yasu and Moriko, please come to the office. The boss would like to have a word with you." A voice rang through the line of speakers, blocking out the sounds of shuffles and clacks for just a few moments. "Yasu and Moriko." It said one more time before clicking off and letting the noises of the office take over again. Green and Aqua green met as they looked at each other with a wide gaze. "What do you think he wants?"

"Don't know…a promotion hopefully?"

"No…I think he is waiting for a good time for that…"

"To criticize one of our latest work?"

"Possibly…sometimes he says we over do it on imagination."

They both groaned in unison, lowering their heads in defeat and distress as they both got up from their seats, leaving the sheet behind as they ran along the halls, dodging people and carts, stopping a few times when Yasu tripped over her own feet as they finally reached the office. They slowed down their pace looking at each other with one more glance and then nodding their heads as they pushed open the door and entered inside.

"AH! How are my two favorite girls?" The man behind the desk cheered as he raised his arms out towards them, motioning them to come closer. "Come in, come in! Sit! We have much to discuss!" He said with a wide grin, blonde mustache curling slightly over his upper lip as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his hands over his enlarging belly. Moriko and Yasu gave one last look at each other, shrugged, and took the two empty seats before the desk. "Hey Mister Phate. What's up?" Yasu asked as she leaned back into her chair, crossing one leg over the other as she placed her hand behind her head, keeping her gaze on the older man. Moriko just smiled nervously as she crossed her legs casually green eyes flickering a few times up at their boss and then back down at her feet.

Icy silver eyes watched the two females a bit in silence till he finally spoke. "I have a mission for you both." He replied calmly as a menacing smirk crossed his face as he lifted one finger, curling the tip of his mustache just a bit. Silence fell over the three as Yasu and Moriko slowly looked at each other, eyes wide and slowly looked back at him. "A mission sir?" Moriko asked, a small squeak escaping her lips. Mr. Phate nodded his head with a chuckle, smiling at her reaction. "That's right dear, a mission." He answered back.

Silence.

Yasu and Moriko flashed each other short glances once again, urging the other to speak first till one finally gave in. Yasu finally turned toward their boss, raising a finger. "Um…if I may ask sir but…what is the mission per say?" She asked him curiously, raising a dark eyebrow up in confusion. This time Mr. Phates eyes shown with pure menace and joy at her finally asking the question as he bolted from his seat, waddling a bit around the desk till he stood in front of the girls, clapping his hands together. "I am putting you on a code 'Interaction' mission." He said, grin widening as he looked from Moriko back to Yasu to just wait for the shrills.

Silence fell over them once again as two heads slowly cranked to a turn to look at each other, lips slowly curling up towards their ears till finally…they screamed. "OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS MISTER PHATE!? YOU ARE PUTTING US ON A CODE 'INTERACTION' MISSION!? YES! A DREAM COME TRUE!" They both screamed as they leaped from their chairs, clasping their hands together as they leapt up and down in pure bliss and joy. Their boss gave a jolly laugh like any Old Saint Nick as he raised his hands, motioning for the two to calm down. "Alright…alright. Calm down the two of you. Take deep breathes, there are more that I need to get clear with you." He said, waving a finger as he finally gave a serious look.

These words calmed the two as they quickly released their hold that they had around one another necks and slowly sat down, lowering their gaze to the carpet floor. Phate heaved a sigh as he walked back around his desk and sat back down into his chair as well, leaning forward onto his desk as he looked at the two. "Just because I am putting you on a code 'Interaction' doesn't mean I am promoting you from being 'Beginning Plotters' to the 'Force Plotters'. This will just give me an overlook to just see how well you do on this mission. And if you please me…then we will talk about promotion." He said with a wink. Hope returned to the girl's eyes, as they looked at each other quickly and then right back at their Boss. "Alright Sir! We won't let you down! What's the mission? Who's not following our rules?" Moriko asked with a wide grin, almost falling off the edge of her seat, as she couldn't wait to start.

Reaching into his desk drawer he pulled out two separate folders and handed one to Moriko and then one to Yasu. The two took them quickly as they flipped it open; the first thing they could see was two pictures. One had a brown spiky-haired male and the other was a silver haired male. "OH! Their cute!" Moriko and Yasu both squealed, looking at each other and then going into another fit of giggles. Phate rolled his eyes at their reaction as he snapped his fingers, giving a light cough to get their attention. "Focus girls. You know you can't be with the patients we work with. Follow the rules, remember?" He said, raising any eyebrow. Both of the girls sat up straight, giving a sigh as they started to recite the one rule concerning of wanting to be with the patients. "'Being with the patient is the very thing that will ruin the cycle of our well being. If any shall do so, they will be severally punished and banished from existence. Page 6, paragraph 17, sentence 2.'" They both said tiredly as they both nodded their heads. "We know, we know! Is it also against the rules to comment one another on their looks? I remember these two. Um…What's-her-face created their plot. Something of these two actually…loving each other or some sort." Yasu mumbled as she gave the folder a small flick as she looked up to meet silver eyes, giving a confused glance. "Why are you giving us this? A problem is happening then? It seemed so flawless, so perfect. They belong together…CLEARLY!" She stated matter-of-factly but yet still curious to what the problem was. Moriko gave a quick nod of her head, agreeing with ever word her friend was saying.

A sigh escaped his thin lips as he nodded his head solemnly lowering his head a bit as he brushed his chubby fingers through his short blonde hair. "Yes…It seemed it didn't go as planned as Leslie wanted. These two, matter of fact, DID show a few signs of affection such as Sora kneeling down before him saying how glad he was to see him, making him laugh, and the ever so famous…groping his bottom." Giggles were then sounded at the last of his words. He flashed a small glare, silencing the two before they would go off in there joyous fits once again. "Besides the point…though they showed signs…they never really got together at the end. And they are STILL not together. Seems they are hitting some knots and twists, blocking their way of ever being together. Such as their normal life on Destiny Island and having this girl in the way…erm…" He paused as he flipped through his own file, finally reaching the page as he gave it a small flick. "Kairi. So since we couldn't do anything more in the 'Beginning Plotters' wing, the 'Force' needs to be taken to action on the two." He said with a sigh and then looked up at the two, closing his file as he gave a grin. "And you two seemed the best qualified for the job. And I wanted to give you a chance." He added with a wave of his hand. Yasu and Moriko both closed their files, leaping up from their seats as they gave a salute towards the man. "Don't worry sir! We wont let you down! We will give it all we got!" Moriko said as she then gave a big grin, jumping on her toes. "This is so exciting!" She chirped, as she couldn't help but giggle in giddiness.

Phate nodded his head. "I trust you will. Just don't mess it up. If you can't do it…it will be hard to find someone else who could try this. I know you two are the best I have in this agency." He added and then looked over to Yasu. "That means trying not to be a total CLUTZ Yasu…" He growled in warning. Yasu face flushed a bit as she gave another salute, more weak this time. "Aye sir…" She groaned. Satisfied he leaned back and waved his hands, motioning for them to leave. "Then go! Go! Off to your mission my little plot fairies. Make Phate proud." He said with a grin.

With those last words said the two ran towards the door, opening it and leaped out as Yasu gave a small trip but was able to catch her footing and continue to run, leaving an older mans head shaking with a sigh.

The two both reached their cubic square, picking up their backpacks and placing the files in them along with many other supplies that they might need. Swinging it over their shoulders they looked at each other with wide grins. "Wow…our first Code 'Interaction' Mission. Exciting isn't it?" Moriko asked as she jumped on her toes a bit more. Yasu giggled as she nodded her head in agreement. "No duh! And two very attractive guys, double the fun!" she added with a wink. Moriko joined her friend as they both giggled once more till they finally calmed themselves down. "Well…to Destiny Island?" Moriko asked with a serious glance, nodding her head. Yasu nodded back. "Destiny it shall be." She agreed as they both clapped their hands together, disappearing into sparkling dust as they shot out from their office, out of the agency building, into the skies and down towards the world known at Destiny Island in the form of two shooting stars.

* * *

It was nighttime on Destiny Island and two boys were off on their island, laying back in the sand as their eyes were faced up into the starry night sky. Bright Blue and Shining Aqua stared long and hard, searching the skies till finally the brown haired boy lifted a finger and pointed towards the sky with a grin. "I found it Riku! The Big Dipper! IN YOUR FACE!" Sora exclaimed with a high-pitched laugh as he stomped his yellowed shoed feet in the sand in his own excitement. Riku rolled his eyes at Sora's outburst and followed his finger, looking deep at the sky till he heaved a sigh. "Well…I guess you did then. You win, what do you want?" He groaned.

The two of them always played this game. When the night was perfect and the sky was filled with stars, they would both ditch home and go off to their secret island and try to find the most famous consolations. And who finds it first wins and gets to order the other around.

…Sora made it up.

Sora layed back in his spot, tapping his finger on his chin and tapping his foot, thinking long and hard in what he wanted. "I order you toooooo…Carry me to the boats!" Sora exclaimed as he raised his arms in the air and gave another laugh of his that rang like bells. Riku's eyes grew wide, confused at this as he rolled on his side and propped on his elbow, looking down at him. "Why do you want me to carry you? You have two legs." He exclaimed with a sigh, shaking his head slightly. Sora turned his head to look at him and smiled. "Because one, I am tired. And two…I guess I'm lazy." He added with another laugh as he wiggled two fingers in Riku's face.

He couldn't help but chuckle to along with him as he brushed his hand away from his face and rolled back over onto his back, staring up at the sky. The two of them fell silent again till Riku heard a gasp leave Sora's lips. "LOOK RIKU LOOK! A SHOOTING STAR! AND TWO OF THEM!" He said and quickly pointed out. Riku darted his eyes, knowing how fast they were and sure enough, he saw the two shooting stars falling down, close enough to even land on there own world.

Weird…

"Hurry! Make a wish Riku, double the luck." He said with a smile as Riku watched Sora close his eyes and noticed his face twisting up a bit as he began to think again. Riku chuckled, leaning back as he began to think of a wish as well. After a few minutes Sora was the first to sit up followed by Riku. "Hey Riku…I'm ready to go home now. Up and at 'em, my horse!" He teased with a laugh as he quickly leapt up to his feet, waiting for Riku to get up as well so he can ride on his back.

A groan was sounded from Riku's pale lips, as he slowly got up onto his feet, crouching down a bit. "All aboard." He said with a weak smile as Sora quickly walked over and jumped onto his back. Riku let off a low grunt when Sora jumped on his back but after a few adjusting, he was able to find a comfortable way in holding him. And after all…he didn't seem all that heavy. With a shrug he walked along the beach, towards the docks as he felt Sora forehead press against the back of his neck, feeling soft and low breathing prickle against his skin.

"Hey Riku?"

"Hm?"

"What will the first day of school be like? After so much we missed?"

Riku thought for a moment at the question and just shrugged as reply. "Don't know Sora. Except that we have a lot of catching up to do." He said with a weak laugh, which was soon followed by Sora. They both soon fell silent, thinking it was a little bit of a stupid answer. "And you can always make new friends. So that would be good." Riku soon added in, wanting the awkwardness to stop. This time Riku felt Sora's lips slowly pull back into a smile against his shirt and skin. "Yea…. friends. That would be nice." Sora whispered and then soon fell silent as he rested a bit on his back, leaving Riku alone with his own thoughts till he would reach the boats.

Little did they know that the soon to be new friends will be the ones twisting their fates around and deciding their destiny.

_I wish to know who's in my next destiny._

**WELL!! That was the Prologue. What do all of you readers think? Shall I continue just to see what or little plot fiends; Moriko and Yasu shall do next? Please review…please read!! DO ANYTHING SO I KNOW THAT IT IS GOOD SO I CAN CONTINUE? Please? With cherries on top? This will make Noya very happy…and one more thing, I would LOVE to thank my sister Butterfly Cho…. WITH ABAGILLION HUGS FOR HELPING ME WITH THE FANFIC AND EDITING!! I LOVE YOU!! 3 You are the GREATEST!!**


End file.
